There they were, they were just the same
by Ivanna19
Summary: This short happens in the future, Nick and Judy went different ways after a couple years together in the force, what will happen when they see each other once again?


There she was, she was just the same, just like he remembered her, strong, beautiful, violet eyes, long ears perked up, and a determination in her step that many would be intimidated by, even though she could barely reach most mammals chests, but that was her alright, Judy Hopps.

Ten years had passed since he had seen her, time had been good to her; she looked strong, probably from her intensive workouts. She looked harden, not physically but mentally, she looked like she had seen some stuff and she was no longer the same optimist he had met many moons ago, at a better time in his life. There was no doubt, however, it was her, with every step he took in her direction he thought about the last time they had seen one another.

He thought about the way they had parted, it had not been on bad terms, but they had agreed to be strangers from that day on, never to see one another again. Zootopia had not been kind to their relationship, it had never been his dream to be a police officer, they didn't want the other to suffer anymore and so unwillingly life dragged them down very different paths.

 **'I wonder if she will even remember me?'** he pondered as he continued walking down the street. **'I tried my best to forget her, but here I am feeling butterflies after ten years!'** he scolded himself as he tried his best to keep his stride. **'I kept my word, I never sought her out again, no matter how much my heart shattered in the process,'** he lamented the closer his steps took him down the street where the bunny was busily inspecting what seemed like a store property damage.

The closer he got the more he made up his mind **'I just have to know she has not forgotten my name!'**

When he was just a couple meters away she finally saw him, and the world stopped.

There he was, he was just the same, just like she remembered him, striking emerald eyes, smooth, luscious red fur, and a relaxed sway in his step that exuberated confidence. That was him alright, Nick Wilde

In the past ten years, Judy had learned many things, but the biggest one was that the world is a cruel, cruel place for those that do not follow what is deemed normal. Their love was not deemed normal, and so they suffered for it, but when their lives were the price the world was asking they had no choice. She brought up the difficult decision and he agreed. The week after he left the force, why? She never understood; he could've just transfer to a different precinct, but she guessed being a police officer was never his dream.

 **'I wonder if he will even remember me?'** she wondered as she made her way in his direction to get back to her patrol car. **'Why can't I forget him, I've tried my best, and yet my heart won't stop pounding!'** she angrily thought as she continued walking his way. ' **It doesn't matter, we must stick to the decisions we've made, even if we are shattered in the process,** ' she lamented.

The closer she got to him the more her ears dropped, her eyes lost their vitality and the harder it was to keep her stride, and Nick was sure the same was happening to him. She had seen him and in the brief moment their eyes had met he saw the spark of recognition, as well as all the other emotions that came with the memory of their time together.

They kept walking their respective ways, eventually walking pass each other, close enough to catch their distinctive scents, close enough to reach out had one of them dare to, close enough to shatter their resolve.

And so as they passed one another, if anyone had been close enough, they would've have sworn they had heard the words "Dumb bunny" and "Sly fox" being whispered in the air. However, no one did. The bunny kept her stride and so did the fox, strangers to the passersby's that will never know, the heart-shattering pain they felt as they walked away, never to see one another again.

I swear I ship Wildehopps hardcore, I guess I'm just better at writing heart-break than fluff :/

I was inspired by 2 things:

This beautiful fan art: art/Tipped-past-Nick-and-Judy-603782197

And this song: How I Became the Bomb-Ulay Oh

Really recommend you guys check both out to get full effect or to just see and hear some nice things :P

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think, I appreciate all forms of critique :D


End file.
